


Crimson Obedience

by AidiamEX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Character Development, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Tongue, Fontcest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Soul Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension, depictions of violence, slow buildup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidiamEX/pseuds/AidiamEX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows your HP goes up with every ounce of love that you gain. So then, why was the easiest 1HP trashbag in Underfell still alive and well?<br/>My guess, the overly possessive younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Howdy! This is my first fic so I apologize for anything that might have been done wrong. The first few chapters are primary there to set the stage. Which means right now it is only slightly above our SFW index with sexual themes and suggestions. The fun stuff comes later ;3  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Quick note! Not all of the tags used are in the story yet. I prefer to add in future tags so people who dont like certain things know to stay clear instead of getting invested in the story and then having something they hate pop up. All in due time!

Everyone knows your HP goes up with every ounce of love that you gain. So then, why was the easiest 1HP trashbag in Underfell still alive and well? 

Underfell was dark and dreary. where even in what was known as "the day time hours" it was still a place light only slightly dared to touch. The monsters that lived here moved like shadows and struck like venomous snakes with a bloodlust. The town of Snowdin was no great exception. The only somewhat relaxing places you could find were the designated 'safe zones'. Grillbys, for instance was one of such. It was a place where you could lay low and grab a greasier than usual meal for a jacked up price. The royal guards stood watch in these locations, keeping the little 'peace' that was needed for this society to function.  
However, Whether or not you made it to a safe zone was your own problem.

It was in this very location that two of the most peculiar skeletons had entered. 

It was already dark when the front door of Grillbys had swung open. The cold breeze of the possibly ever raging snow storm followed the dark figures inside. All attention was brought to the larger of the two, who stood tall and powerful. Everyone was well aware of "The great" Papyrus. One of the highest ranking members in the royal guards and stained with the blood and dust of so many monsters that one dared not even speak to his face, lest those red glowing eyes set their sights on your head. 

In his hands glimmered the gold of a heavily chained leash, on the other end, his useless brother Sans. He gave it a hard yank as he entered, a smaller skeleton appearing from behind the tall stature and almost falling face first into the floorboards.  
A peculiar thing, Sans was. Anyone worth their fangs in Underfell knew that in this world it was kill, or be killed. Papyrus especially was a wonderful example of this, climbing to the high ranks of the royal guards as his HP also climbed, fueled by the monster dust left trailing behind him. Yet here was Sans, a lowly little monster with only 1HP to his name. An easy target for just about anyone.  
Once inside he pulled the chain tight, forcing the leather collar around Sans neck to tighten and hurl him only centimetres from Papyrus' gaze. "STAY IN MY SIGHT, WE WONT BE HERE LONG" He warned. Moments later detaching the chain from its grip on Sans and coiling it up to sit on his belt. Sans was a regular. The visits known to Papyrus always included him being drug in as Papyrus was doing his routine checks. The ones not known to him however.. 

Needless to say Sans was at home here. Most of the locals had already knocked him off their hit lists with the fear of Papyrus constantly looming around, and he was offaly social on those few nights where he would be drunk off of his mustard lust. He cautiously greeted a few of the patrons, sticking close to the counter as Papyrus 'roasted' (heh) Grillby for information. Grillby of course kept a cool uninterested demeanour as he simultaneously slid sans a few mustard packages , still calmly undergoing a barrage of questions. 

Most of the questions stayed fairly routine. "Have there been any offenders in the bar lately" and "Have any humans been mentioned in the area as of late" were two of the most common. However tonight was a bit different. Once the mundane question had passed, Papyrus hushed his voice and glaring intensely at Grillby, his true intentions for the visit had started to surface. "Lately there has been a great number of highly ranked monsters disappearing" He started. There was plenty of Snowdrakes and Icecaps to go around if someone wanted to go on a killing spree, but it was unusual to see the more regular faces starting to disappear. "I've noticed even a few of your regulars aren't hanging around. You wouldn't know anything about this, would you, bartender?" His words came off more as an interrogation than someone simply looking for answers. Grillby simply faced forward, picking up another glass to polish as he shook his head. Papyrus had an obvious dislike for him, though to anyone but him it was unknown as to why. 

There was a bit of a commotion starting to build in the other half of the bar. Sans had been taken hostage by a drunken Doggo into the far corner of the bar by the old broken jukebox. He was being pushed backwards bit by bit until his skull finally hit the peeling wallpaper situated behind him. Doggo pinned him with both sets of his claws against the wall , boxing in the skeleton. He leaned in close, babbling some nonsense that Sans really only felt was an annoyance. He reeked of alcohol and burnt dog bones, it was hard being that close to him. Disgust however, turned quickly into something else as the canine had zeroed in on Sans' clavicle, that was ever so slightly sticking out from under his collar ."Was that what the idiot was blabbering on about?" Sans thought to himself. The mutt ran his tongue along the ridge before playfully biting down ever so slightly with a quiet snarl.  
Sans' face started to flush with the contact on his exposed bone, letting out a small yelp as the entire bar quieted to a eerie hush. Not noticing the change the two continued, a ticked off and embarrassed sans trying to push off the blithering drunk. Doggo started again, encasing Sans even further up against the wall. " You taste offaly good, if you aren't careful I might just devou-"

Before he could finish his sentence a sharpened red bone was hurled into his paw keeping it pinned to the wall. A large YELP filled the room, and everyone averted their eyes from the blood splattered across the face of the smaller skeleton. Papyrus stepped forward, a glowing red seeping out through the cracks in his left eye. His conversation with Grillby had turned into more of a pissing match between the two and he was already not in the mood for this. Sans only stayed, eyes wide as Doggos blood dripped down him. More than anything, he knew that getting in his boss's way while he was angry was never a good idea. Doggo slumped, sobering up at least a bit to know he was in danger (though the extent, obviously not). His teeth snarled into a smirk as he peered down at the small skeleton, letting out a cocky chuckle as he dug the bone from the wall and out of his paw. " Heh..HAHA! the only creature in this hell hole that didn't have the scent of blood and guts stained into them and look what you've done!" Turning to his attacker he threw a couple harmless blue spears expecting, at the very least, for his opponent to flinch or try to dodge them. Thus, dealing their damage. But not Papyrus. He stood still, not a flinch, not a stray glance. Once they had passed he slowly walked towards the staggering canine. his anger was noticeably growing as more sharpened bones had started to form behind him. 

It was like he had seen the grim reaper himself. Seeing that eye, those glowing red attacks, the fear had finally gotten through as if a flood of realization had washed over the utterly doomed mutt. Before he could even stumble fully backwards another bone had pierced through his left leg. Another, into the right. a barrage of bones cutting and slicing him to bits as they cut through his fur and flesh like double ended daggers. One hitting directly into his lower torso, underneath his heart. he hit the ground hard and papyrus loomed over him. Taking the bone by the hand and grinding it further into him as he laid nearly dead on the floor. 

Lesser Dog had to interrupt. As one of the royal guards on duty in what was supposed to be a safe zone he couldn't allow the fresh scent of monster dust in the area. Papyrus simply gave him a devious smile and decided to followed his own enforced rules. "Alright" He admitted " I won't turn this heathenous mongrel to dust, not here.." He leaned in closer, bending down on one side of Doggo's body as he continued to grind the bone into his flesh. "Listen here, Mutt" Papyrus started, closing the gap between the gasping face and his own " You and I both know I'm high enough up on the food chain to bend the rules when I see fit" Doggos health ticked down as the bone kept wrenching around in his chest. 4HP, 3HP, 2HP.. "Which is why under no circumstances are you to touch one of MY belongings. " With a final thrust of the bone, first in and then dragged slowly out Doggo was left with only a fraction of a single HP point left. "Understand?." He asked, not caring to know his already compliant answer.

Sunken down against the wall Sans watched the scene, shakily springing to his feet when Papyrus stood back up and signalled the stern look that meant it was time to leave. Stepping over the nearly dusted mutt on the floor he stopped in front of Papyrus who secured the metal leash back onto his collar.

About to head back out the door, Papyrus' attention was caught as the mutt dared to address him in his current state. coughing up blood slightly as he talked " Don't think this is the end. You can't always be around to protect that brother of yours. Once he's out of your sight, I can promise you someone will gobble him up.." 

Papyrus's eye twitched in an irritated manner. "I left you in your current state to send a message to those who even think to defy me. Don't throw away your only chance, Mutt." Calmly nodding to the nervous looking lesser dog stationed back at the door they made their exit. Soon disappearing back into the darkness that they once crept out from. The only thing left partially visible was the red of a scarf and the gold of a leash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. Seriously people, where did you all come from?! I expected maybe a couple people to read my work, but to already have so many hits, kudos, and those outstandingly supportive comments.. I'm taken back, wow. I wasn't planning on finishing this chapter so soon after the first, but even I was eager to get this story on its feet! So now, enjoy a better look at our two UF skeleton brothers!

"Tch"

An irritated scowl grew over Papyrus's face as the two plowed their way back through the snow. It took almost every bone in his body not to send that Mutt to his rightful grave. An icy breeze made his scarf whip back behind him, catching his attention. 

Eyes. Eyes were watching them from the far perimeter. Papyrus was almost taken back by the number that had already managed to zero in on the two, slinking around just far enough behind the tree line that only their dark shapes could be distinguished. This wasn't good. How could he have let his guard down this much while he was still dwelling on the events of the bar. 

Sans had attempted to reach a hand out for him, with the intention of voicing his growing anxieties. Only to be brushed off as Papyrus coldly avoided the touch. He may have not been on his toes tonight, but he was still much more aware of his surroundings than his worthless brother. Sans' hand retreated as he was met with a motionless glare. _"Don't lay your hands on me so easily." _Without a word being muttered, Sans knew instantly what that look had meant.__

He shoved his hands back into the pockets of his hoodie and followed close behind Papyrus, his gaze kept down. It was difficult to do with his shorter legs having to trudge through the higher level of snow. Something Papyrus, of course, had no trouble doing. 

Papyrus kept their surrounding under close watch. With the number of eyes that had been out there, he knew he could easily take them even if they were to attack all at once. But they kept their distance. A few conjured sharpened bones were formed around them as a show of his power, and telling anyone who tried to sneak up on them that it was a fruitless effort. With the sight of just that a few of the eyes had taken off. Small fry after his property, Papyrus was sure. The few that stuck around seemed to only slink further behind them, as if interested in the pair but not willing to attack. 

It had stayed this way until they reached the creaking front steps of their home. Sans had run forward to unlock the door while Papyrus kept watch behind them. The two proceeded in as the lumbering door had swung open. Before anything Papyrus took one last glance out the side of their window to watch as their followers had dispersed. The houses in Underfell were made to defend against even the highest level of attacks, there was no sense in bothering someone once they were inside. 

With a shallow breath he finally let his guard back down and abruptly patted the snow from his clothes. Sans followed the motions and slipped off his large black jacket , shaking the snow from it. His motioned slowed as he could feel the still angry Papyrus glaring a hole through his back. "Is.. Is everything alright, Boss?" He muttered out. His answer was a swift pull of his chain, hard enough upwards that his toes could barely scratch the finish of the floorboards. "B-Boss!" he held onto the leather of his collar, squirming as he choked out his name. Papyrus simply had the same scowl plastered on his face the majority of the evening .He was anything but happy. Taking off his glove with his teeth he brought his hand to Sans' face. Sans closed his eyes tightly and bit together his teeth. Bracing for impact. 

His eyes sprung back open as a bony finger was drawn lightly across his cheek. Startled, he stared with his almost non-existent pupils rapidly going back and forth between Papyrus and his hand. Finally settling with an unsure look being given towards the red that had painted his flesh-less digits. Papyrus spoke with a growl. "They were following us because of your sorry ass. You reek of fresh blood." He threw the small skeleton to the ground, which was greeted with a thud and an "oof" . Sans gritted his teeth and dwelled on the dull pain of his pelvis hitting the blunt floor. Papyrus had undone his leash and situated it back on his belt. He made his way to the kitchen and paused as he caught Sans starting to move behind him, hurling a bone into the floor in front of him. Sans fell backwards back onto his ass. " Stay." He ordered, evaporating the bone and continuing on his way. Sans was nothing if not compliant. He sat on the floor with his legs folded under him. His hands were on his thighs and head situated towards the ground as he dared to wonder of his immediate fate. 

Papyrus wasn't one to dawdle and entered the room again almost as fast as he had left it. This time with a soaking wet cloth in his hands. He knelt down one knee and brought up Sans' gaze to face him with a tug of his chin. Circling around the cloth against the others skull, he started to wipe away the bloody splatter. Almost scrubbing the bone right down as his hypothetical blood started boiling once again thinking of just WHOS blood it was. It stung slightly, but Sans was more so taken back by the somewhat gentle actions. Even if it seemed harsh, his brother was still right there, fixing him up. And at such a close proximity.. Sans' eyes couldn't help but to wonder around the distinct face of Papyrus. Even if one eye did have to stay closed due to the cloth blatantly rushing over that side of his face. 

Papyrus was a pretty scary looking guy. His skull was littered with indenting scratches and cuts. The worst of which was situated over his left eye. Sans' heart pained looking back at that old wound. It happened such a long time ago, but the feelings was still as fresh as the day it happened. Sans was always weak, and this world was never a very forgiving place. No matter how many times he tried to heal him, no matter how much of his magic he poured into his baby brother that day..he just..he c-couldn't make it better. He couldn't--!

The pupils of Sans eyes were shaking, Papyrus had known exactly why. It's not like this was the first time. He placed the bloodied cloth to the side and took Sans once more by the chin, jerking it upwards to regain his attention. Papyrus had never truly forgiven him for the incident. He dwelled, it festered. It showed the now powerful skeleton just what had to be done to survive in this hate filled world. He knew he had a hold over Sans because of it and he wasn't willing to relinquish that power any time soon. 

"Don't you dare crumble on your own, Sans. I'm still not finished with you yet." His words echoed and vibrated into Sans' skull. Papyrus had started to rub his finger roughly over the bone at the bottom of Sans' face where his grip was tight. It stung slightly as the rigged bone had drug its way across his jaws structure. Papyrus gave off a low chuckle as Sans flinch was very quickly replaced with the unconscious lean in for more. " Well well, it seems I've trained you pretty well up to this point. How fortunate for you. " Sans' cheeks started to emit a somber red glow. Training.. Training was not, nor has it ever been learning to walk with his leash or scramble quickly behind Papyrus to keep up when they were together. No, those sorts of things came naturally when you've been trained the way Sans has been.. 

When you've been broken in. 

It didn't take much, his guilt of allowing Papyrus to get hurt always gave the younger brother the liberties to do whatever it was he wanted with Sans. And at one point, those desires took a rather interesting turn.. 

The more he thought about it the more his soul reacted. All those hours.. days of being locked up inside of Papyrus' room when he had gone into a heat, they too were still fresh in his mind. The glow from behind his dark red T-shirt was noticeable to say the least. It didn't take much for Papyrus to rip his pointed claws through the weak fabric and into his brothers rib cage. His grip tightening around Sans' throbbing red soul. "All I have to do is breath your name, and you're already coming apart in my hands.." 

Sans started to shiver as Papyrus crept his hands all around his soul, his nonexistent breath becoming heavier and hotter as his pointed digits dug into the pulsing red mess like it was nothing more than a toy to be played with. "To think that piece of trash dog actually got a raise out of you.." His gripped tightened even more and Sans' soul started to ooze slightly around him. "B-Boss! It wasn't like that he just-" Tighter still. Until it felt like he was actually suffocating. There wasn't a single chance in hell Papyrus was about to let him speak of it. 

"I think it's time to remind you of who actually owns you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end notes are getting kind of glitched around.. just ignore them for now thank you : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I realize this one took a while to produce. I do apologize for that. I feel like I much rather take my time and go over it a few times to make something really great instead of rushing out something. As well, I had to cut out the planned soul sex. It just.. I had so many ideas for it, and I didn't want to push it in a place that it did not yet fit. Soon.  
> That being said, this chapter is HUGE! I thought about breaking it up into 2 separate chapters but.. Who stops reading in the middle of smut, honestly. And oh, it is damn near alllll smut. ;3  
> I'm actually pretty nervous about this one...Enjoy!

With one swift movement he removed his hands from the inside of sans ribcage, bringing the throbbing red soul out to face his gaze. The soul practically cried for more, to be touched, to be shown even the tiniest bit of affection from Papyrus. In Papyrus' mind it was all quite a disgusting act. Laughable. No matter how many times he had yanked it from his chest, toyed with it until he was nothing more than a quivering pile of bones on the floor, it still yearned for his touch. Sans turned his gaze away with shame. He almost rather his boss just cut it open and be done with this shameful display. 

Papyrus shifted it to the palm of one hand and continued to squeeze. The almost sticky red mess still coating his other hand. "Did I tell you, you could look away?" Papyrus angrily asked. Immediately gripping the indent in Sans' jaw and forcing him to look back towards his tormentor. As well as forcing his pointed chompers open in the process. "You've made a mess of my hand. Clean it up." Another order as Papyrus roughly traced around the sharp points of his teeth. 

It was an easy task for Sans to summon his tongue. It was, after all a task that he had done many times before. Easier today in fact, as he worriedly watched Papyrus circling his golden tooth, ready to rip it out if he was forced to wait too long for his words to be followed. Soon enough a bright red tongue crept out from between his jaws. Papyrus could feel the soul inside of his palm react with Sans' magic, glowing dimly in tune with his glowing red eye. The soft appendage was quick to press its surface against the goo as it lapped up the mess from the underside of the skeletal hand.

Papyrus watched him intently. The events of the day were still fresh in his mind. "If you so much as think about anyone but myself I'll rip out this tongue and crush this soul into dust. **You're mine. Don't fucking test me."** Papyrus warned with a stern voice. Emphasising his point as his grip tightened around Sans' soul. 

Sans knew he was fucked up for thinking it, but just hearing comments like that really sent his senses into overdrive. He truly wanted to belong to no one but Papyrus. It left Sans' gaze half lidded and dimly focused as he made his way skillfully around all of Papyrus' digits. Even going as far as bringing the claws back slightly into his mouth to suckle on. Sans' expression had gone hazy. His eyes were already full of lust and all it took was one little glance up at Papyrus, a single skeletal finger still pressed against the plush of his tongue, to send the other into a downward spiral. 

The whole scene had Papyrus on edge. _'Leave it to this trash bag to get worked up to such an extent'._ He thought. The glare on his face had not yet disappeared, but his eye had once more started to glow bright as he watched the utterly tempting scene. The points of his cheeks actually turning the faintest of reds. His teeth had clenched together as he let out a rather irritated sound.

Paying it no mind, Papyrus unconsciously squeezed his claws into the sides of the cowering soul. Sans had jolted, his eyes shut tight and his glow becoming more intense. Before he knew what was going on the hand that was once in his mouth had pushed him backwards against the ground. A firm grip on his skull pushing roughly down as his cheek was being forcibly ground into the floorboards. A red aura had started to surround him. His whole body immobilized by the glow as Papyrus positioned himself at a better vantage point. There was very little sans could do while Papyrus still had his soul. He was forced flat onto his back as Papyrus hunched over him, grip tight on his skull. His legs were forced opened and Papyrus drug two claws down the front of sans' shorts, tearing them nearly off. "Now what shall it be, Sans? Shall I fuck you right here in the entrance of our home, or are you going to move your lazy ass and give me some better accommodations" Papyrus had positioned himself behind sans, the spikes from his belt just starting to graze sans bare pelvis. "Tic. Tock." 

"W-wait Boss! I'll do it! I'll do it!" Sans had yelped out. His whole expression was becoming panicked. The two were quickly engulfed by another red glow seeping from within the caged hand. In a flash the two had teleported into Papyrus' room. 

It was dark. The windows were boarded from the outside, and the bit of light seeping in through the hung black curtains lit nothing more than the adjacent bedpost. Luckily the glow from the two could at least light up their features enough to see each other.

Sans already had bullets of sweat sweeping down his forehead. Teleporting, especially two people was quite the task. even if it was only a short distance. The two had arrived in the same position that they had left. Papyrus was quick to retract his hold on sans and remove himself from kneeling primitively on the ground. He easily picked up the helpless skeleton by the scruff of his ripped t-shirt and threw him back down against the edge of the bed frame. Sans had winced "H-hey! There's no need for-!" His attention was brought quickly to the heel of a boot grinding up against his lower pelvis. The darkness of the room showing the slight illumination being emitted from behind the few remaining shreds of clothing.

"Look at yourself. I threaten to plow you into the floorboards downstairs and you're magic has already gathered in such a disgraceful place. You're just begging to be fucked." Papyrus' eyes narrowed as he watch Sans squirm under his boot. "Disgusting." Sans perked up his posture and dug his fingers against the ground. He tried closing his legs to hide his glow, but Papyrus was unwilling to move.

"B-Boss please, its sensati--!!"

"Oh~" Papyrus raised an eyebrow to the sudden outburst. Ruthlessly putting more pressure into the heel of his boot "I don't remember asking for your input, filth."

"..And speaking of filth.." Papyrus tossed Sans' soul back towards him carelessly, shaking the remaining goo from his hands. Sans lunged forwards to grab the fragile soul and place it solidly back into his ribcage. Wincing as his movements just grinded him further into the heavy boot. 

"If you're so eager to get started, then you know what you have to do." 

Sans cast his reddened face towards the ground. "Y-yes boss.." 

The bed creaked as Papyrus sat down on its edge, expectantly. Sans was quick to kneel in between his long slender legs. He could feel his stare once more burning down into his skull. Even if Sans was not looking directly at him, the tension in the air and the terrifying glow from his one eye was enough to keep Sans on edge. He knew what his boss wanted, and he knew he wouldn't wait for it. A fiery light was already starting to bulge from underneath the tight black leather and Sans shamelessly couldn't wait to unshield it.

His hands fumbled around the buckle, nervously shaking as the spikes from the belt scraped across his fingers. His cuts were quickly rewarded with the sight of Papyrus' massive member standing at attention only inches from his face. Sans invitingly covered his sharp teeth with his soft, lush tongue. He drew near but Papyrus quickly grew impatient. This wasn't moving anywhere near fast enough for him. He grabbed onto the back of Sans skull and pushed his mouth fully onto his glowing cock. Sans started to cough and gag at the sudden intrusion, but Papyrus simply held him still. " You'd think by now you would learn not to dawdle.." Slipping his thumb into Sans' eye socket he jerked the small skeleton upwards as he listened to him cough and watched the small tears form in the corner of Sans eyes. " Or is it that you're mind is still filled with the lust you felt for that Mutt?"

Before Sans could even shake his head in retaliation it was right back down to the base. Papyrus cruelly grinded his skull roughly downward once there. "Am I neglecting you that much? Is nearly every night of being used as my personal fuck toy not good enough for you?" Muffled noises escaped Sans mouth. He tried so hard to object but Papyrus wasn't going to let him. He liked seeing him squirm. The panicked face he made, like another pin was being sent straight into his soul and there was nothing he could do about it. The vibrations from his throat only added to Papyrus's pleasure.

His movements were rough and controlling. Saliva from Sans' tongue clung around his teeth and trailed down Papyrus's length. despite being forced he still tried his best to service Papyrus to the best of his abilities. For at least in this moment, he knew exactly where his place was.

Papyrus displayed a devious smile as he watched Sans simply submit to his words. Submit, to being his toy. "I'll make you forget all about that Mongrel.." 

Before Sans could even grasp what was going on his legs were left dangling in the air. Desperately grasping at Papyrus' arm as he meekly tried to pry the grip from his neck whilst hoisted in the air. His struggle was short lived as he greeted the plush dark covers of the bed below him face first. Papyrus leaned in, looming behind him like the monster he was as he kept one hand firm to the back of sans' neck. The other hand drug the small skeletons hips above the edge of the bed, forcibly mimicking a bitch in heat with its ass in the air. 

"Give me something to fuck or Ill snap your neck in half." Papyrus growled. Already familiarizing his throbbing member with Sans' tailbone as he eagerly rubbed up against it. Sans bit his teeth together as he materialized his lower half. A rather plump behind and a cock that wasn't quite as large as the one that was about to force its way inside of him.

"The next time you run into a lout like that, just remember that this soul, this body, and your entire being belongs solely to **me.** " Papyrus hissed as he dug one of his claws into the conjured fleshy behind. 

once intoxicated by Papyrus' stature and commanding tone it was hard to deny himself that even he wanted it. But still, something ate away at the smaller skeleton and sent him to tread in dangerous waters as he nervously attempted to plead with the more threatening of the two. The same one who was now pointing the head of his throbbing member towards Sans' tight opening. "B-Boss please, just for tonight c-could we just.."

 

A ringing filled the room. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sans could feel his heart drop and the tiny bit of courage he mustered up to speak was now quickly diminishing as the chime continued. "Honestly, who the hell.." Papyrus, irritated, removed his phone from inside of his uniform and clicked it on. " WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN " An angry Undyne burst her booming voice through the lines, causing the phone to be moved further away from the side of his skull as she continued her rant. " YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO REPORT YOUR FINDINGS HALF AN HOUR AGO, WHAT IF SOMEONE ELSE HAD-- AND WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED AT THE BAR?!" This really wasn't the time. 

But.. Sans did have to admit that he felt the tiniest bit..relived? Didn't this mean that Papyrus would have to leave? He started to relax his posture but was met with a tight hold on the side of his hips. "Listen Undyne.." Papyrus smoothly inserted himself into the one sided conversion. "I'm a little busy at the moment, I'll deal with all of this later." He started to rub the tip of his rod teasingly into Sans opening. Sans was mortified. His mind racing. Was Papyrus really going to go that far while Undyne was still listening? _Surely he wasn't about to-._ "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, WE BOTH KNOW YOU ALWAYS BLOW OFF THE PAPERWORK" Undyne was relentless. It was easy to see she was the only rank higher than Papyrus in the royal guards, as well as one of the only monsters not completely terrified by him.

Sans started to squirm with his entrance being fondled in such a manner, but Papyrus simply held his grip strong. Papyrus liked seeing this side of Sans. So vulnerable. So panicked. Like putty in his hands. With a devilish grin plastered across his face and a flicker of bright red from one of his narrowed eyes he pushed his way deep inside of Sans, pulling his hips closer to him as he was taken in all the way to the base in one sadistic movement. Sans couldn't help but let out a startled yet intoxicated yelp of both pain and pleasure, but quickly tacked his hands to his mouth to muffle his noises. 

"What the hell was that?" Undyne's voice came back into view, her rage slightly subsiding and replaced by curiosity. Papyrus let out a heavy breath as he could feel Sans' insides tightening around his cock. He let out a huff and begrudgingly smoothed his voice. "Nothing of importance" he blatantly assured her. He knew Sans wasn't anywhere near relaxed enough yet to start moving, but it weighed very little on his mind as he slid his member almost fully out of the fleshy red mass before ramming his way right back in again. Quickly repeating this as he gained speed and momentum. The room starting to fill with the sounds of their two bodies roughly coming together. Sans bit down on one of his hands as the other stretched forward tugging onto the sheets. He tried his best to keep his voice low, but the odd masochistic pleasure that he was receiving was not something easily hidden. He tried quietly pleading with his tormentor "Please.. B.. Nn..Aah-! B-boss! U-Undyne will.." He couldn't. More small moans painted his breaths and he chipped down into his bone just trying to keep himself quiet.

Undyne seemed to click in that this conversation was going nowhere. " Listen, just get your ass down here. We need that information, and I don't need the king riding my ass over it when it's you pulling the stunts. " The bed rhythmically squeaked quietly under them as Papyrus thrust his hips into the groveling pile of bones before him. Sans tried one last time to speak up "Ple-ease..Haah..P-Papyrus..!"

Papyrus' eye angrily twitched and he slammed his hips as roughly into Sans as he could, leaving his full length to once again stretch out the utter most depths of Sans constricting ass. "N-nAhhh!" Sans yelped out. He couldn't stop it. His head flew up, eyes wide and tongue sticking out as his moan filled the room. "Wait.. was that-" Papyrus quickly cut her off. "I'll be there before the evening hours are over. Tell the king to calm down and spend some quality time in the garden ripping the petals from his flowers." With the click of the phone and a long shallow exasperated breath, Papyrus' mood quickly took that of a darker nature. Loosening his grip on the phone he let it cash to the floor, and aimed his glare right back down at the Sans cowering under him.

**"What did you just call me, cretin?"**

 _Shit._ Sans felt his heart completely drop down into his chest. Everything fell silent for a moment. Instant regret hit him like a brick. "Boss.. Boss I didn't mean to call y-you that. Please, please s-spare me Boss, please.." his groveling fell upon deaf ears as his pleas were answered with a cruelly tight grip on his spine. "That's what I thought." With a firm grip keeping his toy in place he thoroughly ravaged the flesh like insides of his trembling partner. Pounding his cock inside of him so roughly that sans' own meat stick was forced down against the bed sheets, grinding against the top layer of the bed with every thrust into his plush posterior. 

There was no way he could stain Papyrus' prestigious bed with his own semen, but there was no way he could possibly last like this. Papyrus' bony fingers dug into sans spine and left noticeable indents and scratches in the bone. It hurt like hell but the feelings of pleasure was all that flooded his mind. Papyrus raised his voice to Sans. "You masochistic swine. Sometimes I swear you say shit like that just to get a rise out of me. Can't you get anything right?!" His thrust were getting more intense and Sans could feel Papyrus's cock twitching and swelling inside of him, he knew Papyrus was close to releasing inside of him and it sent him straight to his limit. 

**"-Don't you fucking dare."**

Papyrus couldn't hold it together any longer. with one last hard thrust inwards his grip had tightened impossibly on both Sans' spine and ecto- ass. His claw like fingers ripping straight into his posterior as he lodged his cock deep within sans' conjured inner walls. Like a burst of energy Sans could feel Papyrus release every bit of his heated load inside of him. That was it, Sans couldn't take it anymore. he arched his spine in towards the bed and propped his head up as he let out one last strained moan of pleasure past the red tongue that flopped from his mouth. Within seconds his own release had painted the bed, and himself, in a brilliant scarlet red. His face was left dazed with ecstasy. 

Papyrus was still for a moment, his mood starting to weigh more heavily on his face as his breath was heavy and his body arched over sans. He actually seemed somewhat exhausted having to put up a front like that for Undyne. Sans mind had blissfully gone blank, but was quickly brought back to reality as his released mess was still dripping from his ribcage and down onto the once clean bed. _' No. Shit. No no no.. '_ fractures of panicked thoughts ran through his mind. That calm was quickly replaced by dread as he feared the worst.

The bed shifted behind him as Papyrus removed himself from sans and dematerialized his simulated flesh. Sans was almost too terrified to look behind him but ended up peaking back anyways. Much to his surprise, he was met with a rather silent scene of Papyrus fixing himself back up and re-buckling his lower half. 

"W-Wait.. Boss, are you leaving?" Sans shakily asked while in a state of utter confusion. He sat up on the bed to face Papyrus as he watched him make his way towards the door.

That was it? No yelling? No broken bones? Sans sat motionless on the bed, his own conjured parts slowly dematerializing as the mood had shifted. Papyrus spoke as he reached for the handle of his bedroom door. " Clean it up." Not a glare nor a stray glance, he didn't even turn around to look at Sans. He simply said his bit and left with the click of the door behind him. 

Sans staggered off the bed and towards the door, listening in the dark as Papyrus quickly made his way down the stairs and locked the front door behind him. Was it really that important that he needed to see Undyne so quickly? Why were those reports so important, the usual ones didn't need to be addressed that quickly. 'Was he simply that sick and tired of seeing my face.' Many different notions ran through sans' mind as the dark emptiness of the large house seemed to creep in on him. 

_..What isn't he telling me?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, we left off on a rather downer note D: Tis' a complicated relationship, indeed. I love that the word Tsundere is popping up in my beloved comments, but that is merely scratching the surface with these two. I'm looking forward to showing you just how far this messed up relationship goes, and just what bizarre horrific thing is going down in Underfell. Going to aim to update every Sunday/Monday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back into the fire!

The wind howled outside, sending icy blasts against the side of the ever silent manor. There were few times where the weather was anything other than dreadful. Although it served as an immediate reminder of how cold and harsh the world outside of these walls was. It only added to the uncomfortable mood that washed over the vulnerable skeleton. 

Sans thumbed over the worn leather of his collar with both hands as he stared down at the floor. It had always been a rather crude, but effective, reminder that he was still alright in any situation. If asked, he probably wouldn't have even realised he was clinging to it as if it were a beloved child's lost toy, but it offered a sense of security even he couldn't put into words. 

He knew how to cope with being thrown away.

But right now, he knew that there was no point in dwelling on things well beyond his control. In fact, at this point in his miserable life he knew simply blacking out these thoughts and emotions was the only thing left to keep him sane. There was no point in lowering his mood further. No point in descending back down into the darkest depths of black where his thoughts simply loved to fester. No. Whatever Papyrus did, or ever wanted to do was in no way something for Sans to control. In the day and life of the 'Great Papyrus', he was simply the grit and dirt stuck to the bottom of his shoe- Or so Sans told himself. 

A still ever existent red fluid sluggishly dripped its way down from sans ribcage, adding to the other fluids coating his inner pelvis. Sans scrunched one side of his face together in a display of disgust. " Yuck.. " His ever absent attention was brought to the bits of shredded clothing that littered the floor and bed. It was still odd that he had gotten away with leaving such a mess in Papyrus' room without anything more than a single sentence as a warning. "Well." He let out a big sigh "Whatever that was probably isn't going to happen again. I better not push my luck." He grumbled to himself as he reached down to pick up the massacred trousers laying near his feet. A chill ran down his spine as the sticky release dripped from his curved bones once again and made him stop dead in his tracks. The hand reached out to the fabric on the floor was immediately pulled back, deciding there was more urgent matters to attend to. "Ahem, p-perhaps a quick wipe first.." He scanned the room, looking for a box of tissues or cloth to wipe away the mess. It was still pitch black in the room, and he fumbled his way around until he found a pull cord for the lamp situated on the top of Papyrus' work desk. A cleaning rag was found soon after, as it sat on the corner of the desk folded neatly. He rather solemnly made his way around his still sensitive bones. On an average day they wouldn't be anywhere near as sensitive, but there was just something about the presence of another that truly amplified his senses. Unfortunately for Sans it would be quite some time before the pains and sensations left by Papyrus' hand had faded away. He was ever watchful of his movements around his spine and hips, where a recently tough grip had anchored. 

He huffed and balled up the rag between his palms. " I'm definitely going to have to take a shower.." The clear indicators of their activities had been removed, but with nothing more than a dry cloth to use Sans still felt exceedingly defiled. He considered for a second whether or not he should return the cloth to Papyrus' desk, although quickly decided how bad of an idea that would be without washing it first. "For such a neatly kempt guy he sure likes to leave his paperwork everywhere.." Sans made a face of amusement as he cast his gaze across the sprawled out cluster of hand written notes and letters that covered the surface of the wooden desk. It's not that he really meant to snoop, but..

"Another rag?" His gaze was drawn to a shred of white fabric sticking out from under the top of a partially buried clipboard. A file paper with yesterdays and today's date scrolled out under it. He brought the fabric closer for inspection. "I-is.. isn't this.."

 

\---

 

Papyrus' boots clicked softy against the tiled floor as he made his way through the black and golden corridor of the kings castle. There was no need for silence here, as a member of the royal guards he belonged here. He walked in rather powerful strides towards the end of the hall and up to a large wooden door that closed in the throne room. He could already hear voices from behind the lumbering doorway, and he made no mistake to make his presence known. With a hefty push the door swung open and one of the brightest places in all of Underfell assaulted Papyrus' eye sockets. Flowers crept from one end of the room to the other. Stopping their spread, quite notably in a circle around the kings black and golden throne. 

"Papyrus." An intimidating massive monster had emerged from behind the shadow of the huge throne. King Asgore placed a hand on the side of his seat, almost doubling in size as he straightened his back to stand at full attention. He gripped in one hand the distressed stems of the golden flowers. The heads had been torn off and the petals individually ripped to shreds which now laid dead on the ground behind him. His deep crimson robes shadowed the golden adornments that littered the king from head to toe. A crown of which sat pointed at the top of his skull, thin gold chains draped over his large pointed horns, and the trimmed armour that outlined his brutish shoulders were amongst the most notable. The most identifiable scars that littered his body were the three deep cuts across his snout. Most likely given to him by the now deceased queen. 

"About time." Undyne chimed in as she stepped out from her resting place against the far back wall. She crudely stomped over the flowers as she made her way towards the two. An obvious dislike for the brightened room as she distastefully stared down at the wretched flowers littering the ground. "Asgore its time to move on and drag a lawnmower over these things." Undyne remarked as she made her way next to the king. 

Papyrus simply stood at attention on the other side of the door, giving a slight bow to the king as he was addressed. While he was highly regarded in the royal guards he was not one to push his boundaries with the king like Undyne so often did. Which simply gained more of Asgores respect as he brushed off the remark of the current head of the royal guards. "I've come to the understanding that you've found new evidence that might relate to the mass number of my vanishing citizens." Asgore spoke with a deep and regal tone. 

Papyrus replied as he clicked the door shut completely behind him and made his way closer to the king. He kept his tone low, there was no need to intimidate here." Clothing shreds have been found at the last known whereabouts of our recent high ranking disappearance. This time it was a female rabbit creature who was best known for her quick assassination skills and a top tier HP." He continued filling in the two as if reading from a nonexistent note book. "The scene was witnessed by the Inn keeper in the north-west safe zone. There was no positive identification on the attacker. "

Asgore had a maddened scowl on his face. His teeth flared up into a snarl on one side of his muzzle. " You mean to tell me they have taken down one of our elites in the middle of town with so little effort?! " 

"Yes, Your Highness." Papyrus replied calmly.

Asgore's voice bellowed with a demanding urgency. "Keep doing your rounds. Keep me up to date with every new discovery. I want this ended quickly, and I want this ended quietly. The last thing I need right now is to have half of my citizens being knocked off and replaced by something so powerful that I would personally have to dirty my hands with their blood."

Papyrus raised his arm to rest across his chest and palm over his supposed heart. "Rest assured your highness, I will put an end to this. " The red of his left eye flared and he cast a solemn gaze to the king. " By whatever means necessary. "

Asgore nodded his head once in assurance. His business was done here and took his leave. Saying few words of goodbye to either of his subordinates. There was no use in concerning himself with this any longer. 

Undyne stepped closer to Papyrus. Her bright red hair flowing behind her in a tie. "The last time we spoke you neglected to mention any new evidence was found. You haven't found out anything from it yet? "Papyrus let his expression fall into that of a natural tone and dissipated the glow from his eye. His show of power now quickly cooling off to that of a more factual tone. "I have a few ideas but nothing has been proven as of yet. I will report any findings to you and the king if I do."

Undyne shot him a glare, her narrowed eyes locking in on him."Make sure that you do. You may be second in command, but you still have to abide by the rules of those in charge. And I won't be covering for you again if you pull stunts like that." 

"With all due respect Undyne, I have no intentions of becoming one of your brainless pups. I will follow the set outlining rules, but I will do so in a more refined manner than those flee eaters. " A rather obvious grudge was still being held onto.

Undyne dryly chuckled, her fanged teeth displayed in a fake grin " Glad to have you on our side Papyrus. Although there's only one person I've ever known to show power of this magnitude and wasn't a part of the royal family..If it were him I'm not sure I could rely on you to-"

 **"UNDYNE. We _do not_ speak of him."**

 

\----

 

Sans fell backwards against the ground, nearly knocking the wind out of him as he fell towards the blunt of the bedpost. Clutched in his trembling hands sat a tattered and bloodied piece of white cloth. "It c-can't be.. that's...that's impossible.." He sat frozen, the pupils of his eyes smaller than grains of rice which shook just as violently as the rest of his body.

Without thought he sprung up and swung the door wide open, making a quick dash towards his room. He quickly pulled together some new clothes from his floor and stuffed the fabric into his shorts pocket. He needed to see Papyrus. He needed to see him immediately. His movements were unbalanced and clumsy, almost putting his t-shirt on backwards. The sheer panic that ran through his mind blocked out any calm and rational thoughts. He was going to teleport to the castle, he was going to talk to Papyrus. He had to. 

"Where the fucks my jacket?!" He searched through the mess in his room and pulled on anything remotely similar looking to the heavy black jacket. Faint memories of the last few previous hours crawled their way back into his panicked mind. He stopped cold right through one half of a clothing mountain and flung himself out the bedroom door and down the stairs. "There!" He weaved his way around their sofa and found the discarded article of clothing still laying on the ground. He hurriedly forced an arm through one of the sleeves, tearing through an already existent hole on his first attempt.

The second sleeve was slowly inflated with the presence of the skeletal arm. Something had caught his attention. Something outside in the darkness. By a general 'common sense' rule windows were to be boarded up, but the one by their front door was always left with a board missing so one could check their surroundings before leaving the safety of the house. And out through this faint view out into the darkness flickered a movement of sheer black. The porch creaked in a familiar tone. Steady steps up as if coming home, and a pause at the door to check behind them before unlocking it and coming inside.

"Papyrus!" Sans exclaimed with great haste as he turned the lock and swung the door open. "Papyrus, the attacks! they were coming from--?!" Before another word could be exhaled sans was pushed back onto the floor. His skull slammed so painfully back his 1HP was resorted to a fraction of its former self. An unsettling grip pressed against his throat and a powerful figure walked its way past the other. 

**"Don't bother struggling, Sans. This will all be over soon. "**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, finally, right? I still plan on updating every Sunday/Monday. Which does mean the next exiting bit of this story development will be coming out in as little as 3-4 days! Generally I wont miss my deadlines but this time around an unforeseeable orphaned bunny adoption just so happened to hop into my life this week. Thank you everyone for all of your support thus far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stokes the fire*

The floor creaked as the nearly silent footsteps calmly strode past his pinned skull. Everything went dark. Sans could feel his soul barely holding on as he was nearly reduced to dust. His eyes tried to open, they tried to search for the source of the voice. Everything felt cold. He knew he made a mistake, he knew this wasn't Papyrus. Papyrus may have been violent with him, but never to such an extent. 

His mind panicked and he knew all it would take was a quick teleportation out of here and away from the unknown danger. In any other sort of situation where he was left with few options, this is exactly what he would do. But Sans was one tough bastard when it came right down to it. And this was **his** home. This was the one place he belonged, a place he shared with his brother through every single good and bad moment. He wasn't willing to let such a sacred place be trampled upon by anyone. He gritted his teeth together and tried hard to focus. His vision was full of static but he could make out the one pinning him. It looked up to the monster standing at Sans skull with such admiration, as if it was a mechanically cold and devoted follower. Their movements laid still atop his struggle, as if awaiting further orders. There was no clear view of the other, although right now his only focus was to get free.

Without a hint of revolt Sans eye had suddenly shot alive with a fierce red glow. A crudely constructed bone was forced from thin air and hurled towards the body weighing him down. A clean puncture into the back. 

**"Get out of my home."** A chilling voice seeped from his bony maw.

The grip around his neck had started to loosen. The seemingly unmovable force was starting to crumble. Two more bones conjured in a fraction of a second and were hurled once more into the monsters back. It jolted with the puncture of each blunt bone forcing its way through their torso. Blood started to spasm from their mouth. One more. One more hit straight through the head and he would be free. Bullets were already dropping from his brow line but he conjured his last cracked bone. He pulled the monster closer to his face. " If you won't go willingly, Ill remove you spec by spec."

A final goodbye as he hurled the weapon at the base of their skull. His eyes opened wide as he anticipated the strike that would deal the final blow. A stare which had gone cold as it watched how casually deflected the attack was. The other moved so quickly, the only reason given to suspect a miss was the ringing of an object hitting something cold and metallic and his weaponized bone hit the ground with a clank. "Now now sans, you've had your fun..I'm particularly fond of this one you know. I'm sure you can relate, being the weakling you are and always having your brother around to shield you away from this dangerous world." They took the other monsters hands into their own. The hurt trembling seizing came to a halt as they were guided back down to wrap once more around sans throat. An accompanied pat on the top of the head was given as a reward before ripping the embedded bones from their meat holder. They kept their grip tight, a sudden sober facade washing away the previously softened determination.

The clearly defined leader stepped past sans into the open house, their long black robes dragging ever so slightly on the hardwood behind them. "Now properly keep him there this time or you won't be making it back home. " There was an eerie calm to the voice. Sans was nearly sure he had heard it somewhere before.. "We are only here to get one thing, and then we are leaving. Keep him under control until then. If he tries to pull anything funny break his rib cage and rip out his soul." A silent nod was their answer, and the slight glow of piercing eyes could be seen from the dominating shadow of their hooded facade. Their grip tightened around the bone and their bloody dripping weight laid atop the spent skeleton. 

 

\---

 

Undyne nervously cleared her throat. The tension in the room was suffocating" ..Why don't you stay a while and have something to drink. I'm almost certain the king keeps some coffee around here that he wouldn't mind sharing, and you can catch me up on any further leads." Papyrus simply tilted his head in a singular nod, and the two exited the throne room and made their way into the corridor. 

Papyrus' focus was lost as he paused and fixated on a crack running through a panel of stained glass. Something felt wrong. He felt like there was danger nearby but while within the walls of the castle nothing could possible come to harm him. This he knew. Undyne noticed the loss of presence behind her and walked cautiously back to Papyrus. "Everything... Alright?" She questioned. He didn't respond. His mind was telling him everything was fine but he couldn't shake the feeling. Undyne moved behind him, watching his unresponsive manner. A pen was slipped from the pocket of her black worn jeans. Dancing the tip over her arms, she writing in whatever space was still available. Papyrus turned his head back and narrowed his eyes towards her as he made an inquisition. " What is the purpose of littering your arms like that?" The lettering scrawled all along her arms weren't hidden in the tiniest bit, but the writing was so illegible it might as well have been a foreign language. She grinned. " A little trick Alphis taught me before she was murdered. " A well known fact spoken with a still sour tongue. He decided not to press the matter.

He shook off his peculiar sensation of danger and carried on. Undyne preferred not to push the odd behaviour and simply observe with curiosity. "You look offaly stretched out there, bud. Remind me to slip you a few extra sugars." Papyrus glared down at her. As if he would drink anything other than black. He glanced over one last time partially beyond the large windows of the corridor and continued on his way into the next room. 

 

\---

 

The footsteps continued upstairs. Sans lay still on the floor. 'They... They aren't going to kill me? What the hell is going on?! ' Sans thought to himself. The door let in an icy breeze that swayed the hood of the monster on top of him. Aside from the movement of their clothes he could have just been pinned by a statue. Their glare towards him never swayed, and their grip on Sans was steady despite the blood still seeping out past their cloak. Sans badly wanted to hurl another attack at them now that the other had gone. Unfortunately for his he had already exhausted most of his magic. If he tried anything else there could be very negative repercussions. 

A door slammed open in the distance behind his head and the allusive figure came rushing back do the stairs. "RELEASE." They yelled before returning to the doorway. The grip around sans neck was gone, this was his chance--! A hard shoe replaced the hand almost immediately. His vertebrae was being pushed so hard into the ground it left little indents where the bits of bone protruded. One wrong move and Sans was sure his head would come clean off. " Check his soul. NOW." The creature on top of him slid their weight down to his legs and without hesitation pulled up his shirt. Sans panicked, his most vulnerable point of penetration was now greeted with the cool winter air. "Move off. Restrain him from behind. " Another order followed with precision. Sans was dragged up partially as his weight rested on his hips. The monster once on top of him had swiftly moved behind him and was now pinning his arms snuggly behind his rib cage. The one giving the orders stepped in front of sans. The door was pushed closed and they crouched down on one knee as they neared shaky skeleton. " Let's keep this as our little secret.." The monochrome tone whispered past sans ear. A slow but effective rip across sans chest rid the shirt from view. "Aah.. just as I suspected.." Sans soul was distorted in a way only monsters knew of. His usual dimly lit and crude umber red heart was now shown as only half of the concoction. The other, a brilliant Scarlett red shining with such ferocity. "Imagine my surprise when entering what I assumed to be your brothers room and finding your shredded and defiled clothing all over the ground." Sans eyes widened, his whole being had gone cold. "You two have partially joined."

Clawed hands reached in to closer inspect sans soul. Accidental contact being made as they brushed gently over he exposed ribcage. Primal response kicked in. His face flushed, his bones shivered. In his mind he knew this wasn't the time to still be feeling the effects of earlier. Someone had discovered the type of relationship he had with Papyrus. Something no one was every supposed to know about. It could be catastrophic ...But his body only reacted to what it felt.

An amused chuckle escaped their mouth. "Still sensitive too.. It's too bad he had to rush off so quickly. I'm sure he would have enjoyed seeing his immoral brother react to anothers touch."

"N-no!" An immediate response.

"Ah, so you can still talk. Standing up to me while in your position.. You've always been a surprising one, Sans." An icy touch cradled its way around Sans soul. 

 

\----

 

Papyrus slammed down his cup of steaming coffee on its saucer. He felt it again. The sense of danger. He sprung to his feet, standing at the ready. "I have to cut our debrief short. I need to.. I need to go."

"Don't be silly!" she called out, standing across from him to meet his stature. "You haven't even touched your biscuits yet. I don't know what has you so on edge, but stay. Enjoy your time around other elites instead of wasting all of your time with that useless brother of yours!"For such an authoritative member in underground society she had a much more carefree (and slightly irritable) tone. His eye noticeably twitched. While he wouldn't go as far as defending Sans name, it still bothered him to have one of his possessions harped upon. "Sit down, I'll get you a refill. " She leaned in towards him, picking up the tea cup from its plate. papyrus still seemed notably irritated. His gaze became distant. He focused on something not yet present in the room. Against his better judgement he eased his posture and rested back down into the chair. 

 

\---

 

Sans squirmed against the hardwood. Everything was still so sensitive from his time with Papyrus, and now he was given an almost gentle caress. He couldn't handle it. His toes curled and his eyes rolled upwards. His soul began to drip, and his bones trembled. He hated it, but at the same time it was the only thing he wanted. Little gasps painted his breath. Proceeded with a lustful yelp as they squeezed his soul tightly with the tips of their pointed fingers. "Shh.. Sans, we don't want to alert everyone of such a vulnerable morsel now do we?" His offender turned their attention to the one restricting him from behind. " Keep him quiet." He could feel the other shifting behind him. His wrists were tugged back to fit into one of their fists, and the other now free hand found its way over sans steamy mouth. The leaders hands squished around his soul, and the sleeve of their robes brushed continuously against his ribs. "B-boss.." faint remnants of words seeped through their supposedly muffling fingers. "Heh..I believe we've found out something good here..Why don't we change up plans and bring him back with us. It'll be easier to take out Papyrus if we have his 'beloved' brother." Sans expression snapped back to a sobered look. His eyes widened and his pupils were small. He struggled harder than ever before, but his efforts were met with a shallow nail tearing into his soul. His HP clicked down a few more fractions. " Now now, Stay a good boy while we take you with us and I'll personally promise to play with you some more.." 

It hurt. Oh god how it hurt. It felt like his entire being was being sliced into. Tears formed in the corner of his eye sockets and through covered hands he called out for help. He called out for Papyrus.

But no one came.

He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't continue like this and he couldn't let them get to papyrus. He had to do something, anything to stop this. He hardly had enough power left for a single bone, but perhaps there was another way. It could mean dire consequences, but he had to try it. He needed to end this. He flared up his eye once more and focused all of his energy towards a single point. 

This needed to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor Sans is losing a lot of shirts. o-o


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: Sorry for the last minute quick note, but I will be putting this story on pause for a bit. Right in the middle of moving. no more than an extra week or two. The story will continue!
> 
> So just a slight warning, there will be some depictions of violence in this chapter where someone does actually end up dying. I'm not a fan of gore myself, so I'm sure its nothing too bad but.. it is there.
> 
> That aside, please enjoy chapter 6!

"PAPYRUS"

He yelled out, one last breath. One last chance. The agony in his voice surpassed what was felt solely from the physical pain. He was going to be used as bait and the only person who could put an end to all of this was far past his sight. 

No one came.

The garnet red flame flared from Sans' broken eyed expression. Drops in the corners of his eyes illuminated with the glow. He was going to end this. Even if he had to go out kicking and biting. The injured and cowering soul inside of his chest started to glow brightly through his attackers hands. The dark figure on top of him flinched, finally showing the tiniest bit of caution towards what they assumed was a nearly dusted monster. A hitched breath seeped from their hood. "Re... Restrain him." The grip around his wrists was worriedly tightened. A firm grip was applied to Sans soul, claws ever further piercing against the sides. " You're not going anywhere, Sans.." A cocky tone had returned to their voice. It wasn't enough. Their grip immediately loosened as the magic from his soul pulsated like its living counterpart, full of power. Sans' eyes shut tightly as he focused. The very air in the room had a sharpness to it as it tingled with every ounce of magic the small skeleton possessed- all gearing towards a single point far beyond the eyes within the room. 

 

\----

 

Papyrus shot out of his seat. It was more than just a feeling. An almost electrical static made its way around the room. All attention was pulled towards the corner of the room next to Papyrus' seat. A small swirling red portal had materialised in front of him. The image of what was on the other side was as distorted as freshly muddied water, but Papyrus knew he had to get to the other side. He lunged forward towards the portal only to hear Undyne's voice blaring behind him.

"ARE YOU MAD?!" She grabbed onto Papyrus' arm as the tip of his skull nearly grazed the swirling mass of energy and magic. "You don't even know what that is! Let alone what it'll do to you! Just look at the edges, they're already coming apart! If you even touch that thing you'll be severely injured!" Papyrus tore his arm from her grip. He knew exactly what it was. Although never materialised in this way, he knew what Sans' magic had looked like. Even the feeling of it charging through the air, he knew it all too well. 

Unfortunately, she was right. The swirling mass was dissipating from sight. Papyrus stood at attention in front of it, digging his fingers through the sides of the entity. Withdrawn with cuts and chips littering every inch of his hand. A pained scowl spread across his face.

 

\--- 

 

Sans eyes shot open as his last chance came to motion in front of him. An icy cold washing over his very existence as the coexisting portal started to fizzle before his eyes. 

He could feel it. The chilled essence as the magic left his body completely. His vision started to darken once more. What hope was there now? His shoulders sunk down into his jacket. He knew he couldn't hold on for much longer. His soul dimmed like a recently extinguished fire. An amused chuckle grew into the room. "Was that what all of this commotion was about? And just where did you expect to go with your soul still in my hands?! As foolish as ever.. At least now I needn't expect much of a fight from you.." All of Sans senses had gone muddy. More orders spewing from the others mouth to ready him for transport was all he could hear before the voices eventually trailed off completely. He was left with nothing but an encroaching darkness.

 

Or... was he? 

 

\---

 

Papyrus' hollowed eye shot alive with his signature fiery red glow. He stepped closer to the whirling mass of magic that was already depleted to a quarter of its original size. He wasn't about to let this anomaly vanish before him. He placed his hands on the outsides of the portal, attempting to forcibly open the gateway once more by force. His soul flared within its metal plated dwellings. 

He could feel it. Sans could still feel the connection to his brothers soul, to his power. It was like a dangerously warm light calling him out of this darkness. His own soul flickered in response. He partially awoken to an icy breeze and the site of his front door getting smaller. The tiny portal situated just inside the doorway had stabilized. He struggled upon his assailants shoulder, desperately reaching a hand towards his creation. Through a pained expression his glow crept from its slumber once more. A crimson light with a ferocity not suiting the small skeleton. The portal grew to surpass its original size and through the smouldering light stepped a maddened skeleton with a growing bloodlust. "Sans, I'm home." 

The connection between the two had started to fade and the portals disappeared from sight. "..Pa- B..Boss!"Sans hazily warped his sharpened teeth into a grin of relief and collapsed his arm from its reach out towards Papyrus. He tiredly drooped his body completely, blacking out atop the shoulders of a supposed stranger. The two in black had stopped dead in their tracks. The very flow of time seemed to slow as the crunching of snow behind them slowly made its way to a halt behind them. 

" I believe you have something of mine."

 

The glow from the front door cast a long black shadow from Papyrus. It crept along the snow like another living entity, finding its way to cast its stare from below the two meat sacks. They flinched backward, nearly bumping flat into Papyrus chest armour before spinning around to look at their personalized grim reaper. "If you would." Papyrus stood face to darkened face with pitiful soul lugging Sans on their shoulder. With a snap of his fingers a red aura surrounded the dead weight and floated him effortlessly into the air. He came down inches away in the cradled arm of Papyrus. His unconscious skull resting peacefully against his brothers shoulder and his legs partially wrapped around his torso. If he had use of his arms he would have been clinging to Papyrus like a skeletal koala bear. 

Papyrus' free arm shot outwards to the stunned monster standing in front of him. His pointed phalanges strangled their way around its throat. Papyrus only glanced down at Sans resting face. Sans eye sockets looked more worn than usual with the ruminants of tears still plastered around the sides. His torn shirt blew tattered strands of fabric along with the wind, and his souls glow was nearly extinguished. Papyrus' expression had gone cold.

The other piece of meat fell backwards onto the snow. An attempt to scurry backwards on their ass was fruitless as conjured bones pieced each of their limbs and planted them firmly into the dirt beneath the snow. An agonizing yelp alarmed through the forest behind them. A darkened face shot a bloodied chill through the forsaken soul who laid impaled against the ground. "Stay put." A grizzly demand from a temper quickly lost. 

Clawed hands started to scratch desperately at his arm. Papyrus drew his attention back to the throat under his grip. They reeked of Sans scent and it only helped drive the heated anger upwards. There was a special place in hell waiting for this one. Out here in the barren wasteland of snow and trees there was nothing to restrict him from giving this piece of trash everything that they deserved.

Papyrus effortlessly threw their quivering body into the ground. He stomped down on their neck, audibly fracturing it at several points upon impact. The toe of his boot forced its way under the chin, forcing their terrified eyes up to the falling snow as a hail of sharpened bones cast down into their torso. Red painted the snow beneath them. Papyrus wasn't willing to waste time with this one. Every exasperated breath was just another insult to Papyrus and screamed in his face that this trash wasn't dead yet. He forced the sole of his boot further against his neck "Scream out. Let your agony tell everyone in Snowdin just what happens when someone tries to mark something that belong to me. " Papyrus growled with anger. A struggling body slowed and muffled waves of pain choked their way through their crushed esophagus. Papyrus conjured one last sharpened bone to his hand and held the point directly over their skull. " Not good enough." The attack shattered their cranium. Red drenched the weapon and its wielder. 

Papyrus cast his bloodied gaze to the other watching in muted horror as their partner was turned to dust before their eyes. With so little effort. With such ease of agility. One truly knows not the face of death until its staring right back down at you. Their entire body shook violently. 

"As for you.." 

silent feet scurried through the tree lines. Blurred shadows and glowing eyes eagerly sniffing out the freshly colored landscape. There was always a few low leveled stragglers ready to pounce on a wounded monster. On their own, one could easily fend them off. However, when they grew in numbers and started impatiently circling the outside perimeter like they were now, you were as good as dead.

Papyrus cast down the blood drenched bone into the snow beside their head. "I'll leave them to pick you apart. Try not to holler too loudly as they gouge out your eyes first."

He turned his back to the scene and made his way calmly to their front door. Stepping inside he closed the door and the light which once crept from the safe manor, now turned its back on the cold outside world. If there was a struggle, it was now only to be witnessed by the pitch black of the night. Hollowed screams were easily closed off with the click of the door. A metallic clunk of the lock proving the outside world to no longer be any concern of theirs.

Papyrus laid Sans' back gently down into the plush of the sofa and rested down besides him. He eagerly pulled his tattered clothing and hoodie out of the way as he got to work.

After a while Sans opened his groggy eyes hesitantly. A warm flood of papyrus' magic was being poured around his soul and filling the very center of his bones. It was the most comforting feeling in the world and sans felt his worries slipping away. As far as he was concerned he could stay like this forever.

A restless mind had other plans. 

Sans shot upwards in his seat. "B-Boss! I was going to go looking for you, but it sounded like you were outside and.. and I opened the door and it wasn-.." His eyes turned nearly pupil-less as his sockets stretched open. His recollection had come back at full force, and for a split second his gaze had gone astray. He was terrified."-- This cloth!!" He dug the piece of fabric out from his shorts pocket and shook it in front of Papyrus. " This is from his lab coat, isn't it?!" I seen your reports! Our daily routine, the strange disappearances. Its him isn't it?! " Sans whole body shook with nerves. He stared down his brothers face hoping for some sort of reaction to cling onto to. "It's... i-it's Gaster isn't it..?" Sans clung to the piece of coat, nearly hiding it in his grip in an attempt not to look. In an attempt to keep painful memories from surfacing. " The faces we see nearly every day are dropping like flies.. Who else could contain that much power?! " Sans paused for a moment whilst trying to piece things together. Papyrus was only allowed a sigh into the conversation before the usually quiet skeleton began his frantic chattering once more. " Papyrus he had followers!"

"Sans."

"It was practically a god damn cult! Those freaks could be anywhere, it could have been them that just--!"

"Sans!" Papyrus grew impatient with such pointless blithering. "There's been no sign of them since I.. Since he.. 'left us'. They were weak, practically shut ins who were most likely picked off long ago without their leader to guide them." 

Papyrus hung his body over Sans, resting his weight against a hand planted firmly into the back of the sofa. His head hung and his signs of exhaustion were becoming more apparent. " The only reason that fiber was present was to act as a sample for compariso.." He hung his head further downward, unable to even finish his thoughts. 

"Are..Are you hurt..?" Sans voice slowed. His pupils darted around the bloodied physic of his brother.

"..Most of it isn't mine. The portal you sent to get me turned out to be less than ideal..." It was true. The closer Sans looked, the more cuts and impressions he could see all around Papyrus' body. Papyrus removed his hand that was still in Sans rib cage. Its presence rather unknown to the smaller skeleton as he burst his way awake moments ago. The glow filling his body slowly wilted away and after taking a quick glace down at himself, Sans could see his soul glowing its usual garnet red. His full 1HP was nearly restored and any damage done to his bones was reversed. " You need to rest in order for your levels to hit their peak once more. " Papyrus spoke with an unusually softened tone. In all honestly, it made Sans feel slightly uncomfortable to be talked to in such a manner." W-what about you..?" Sans could see the clear exhaustion littering his physical attributes . Papyrus' souls glow had dimmed, and his physical injuries from the portal would take time to heal. Sans felt completely useless when it came to actually looking after Papyrus. While it was a practice not often needed, in strenuous times such as these he wished for only an ounce of the amazing healing power that Papyrus had possessed.  
"I'll be fine by morning." His response was quick but to the point. And it brought about the realization of how late it had gotten. There was still patrols to be done in the morning and it was easily pushing 1am. 

Papyrus rose from his position at Sans side and slipped his way into the kitchen where he found the closest rag to wipe the nights events from his physique. 

Sans voice was quiet. " T-thank you.." He handed the fabric back to papyrus. The quivering of his hands almost coming to a halt. "If you hadn't come right when you did I would have been.." 

Papyrus took the fabric from sans hand and tucked it away in his chest plate. " You did well. For once." 

Sans looked up at Papyrus' narrow eyed gaze as his own face was plastered with disbelief. Papyrus continued. " From the looks of the boot prints leading up to my room I can assume they were here for the clothing fibers I found at the scene of the most recent disappearance. Gaster was, for the most part our secret. We needn't the enemy finding out things about our past which could be used against us. If they had grabbed that cloth in its wake, many conclusions could have been drawn against us. " Papyrus downcast his gaze and proceeded to wipe the blood from his face. " You did well." He repeated it. Sans couldn't believe it. How was he supposed to react to this? Where was all of this coming from? He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had ever received praise from Papyrus. 

The rag was tossed down at his gaping jawed face. " Clean yourself off and get to sleep. I don't need any more dead weight to drag around tomorrow on our rounds. " Even his insults were mild.. Papyrus headed up the steps. Sans took no time at all cleaning off the few splats of blood Papyrus allowed on him during battle and tossed the rag in the sink before lugging his feet up the stairs in the same direction. He sleepily yawned as he turned the knob to his bedroom door, and groggily entered his messy abode. A firm click of the door behind him brought him out of his tired haze as he turned suspiciously to look behind him. "Boss?!" He stumbled backwards into a pile of laundry. "W-Wait, what are you doing in my ro-" Sans face started to light up with a not-so-subtle reddened glow reaching from each of his cheekbones. "Wha-what are you doing?!" 

"You don't expect me to sleep in bloodied clothing do you? " Papyrus stripped off his armour and outer clothing until nothing but a black tank top and his ripped black pants had remained.  
Sans cast his gaze towards a barren part of the room until he was done removing his layers. " Well, n-no but...W-Wait, what are you even doing in here in the first place?!" He turned to look at papyrus only to be met with his usual angry glare. " I own this house, I can go in it wherever I please. " It was like talking to an entitled brick wall. Papyrus folded his clothing and placed them in the least dirtied part of the room. Sans clued in and stood to fumble his arms out of his jacket. His shirt was ripped, but he didn't have many intentions to changing it again just for sleep. 

Papyrus stood in front of the lumpy mattress pushed up against the side of the wall. " Pathetic." It took him no time at all to unbundle last months laundry from a ball atop the bed and make it look somewhat proper. Papyrus took the singular pillow for himself and laid down, pulling the covers over his chest and awaited Sans as he tried to get comfy on such an inferior bed. Sans was hesitant to lay down. He stood at the side of the mattress for a good few minutes before Papyrus angrily pulled him into the covers with a firm yank to his calf. "Wake up is 6am sharp, don't be late coming downstairs." It was Papyrus' version of a goodnight before closing his eyes and heading off to sleep. The room was silent for a couple minutes. Sans laid wide awake as he tried not to stare at the face of his brother trying to peacefully sleep only inches away.

"I almost lost you tonight.." Papyrus' eyes remained closed as he broke past the silence of the room. " I don't know what they were planning, but if they, or others come back tonight I need to be here. You may be useless as a brother, but I will not forgive anyone who takes something that I have deemed mine." 

Sans was speechless. It pained him to hear Papyrus talk like this. He still felt unprepared to be hearing any of this, and he knew from the bottom of his nonexistent heart that he would be a fool to get his hopes up in thinking it meant things were getting better between the two of them. He wanted to be happy and believe that Papyrus simply wanted him around, but he wasn't willing to let his hopes get trampled upon again as things go back to normal in the morning. The nerves all pent up inside of him should have made his every bone quiver, but he kept his spirits down. He reminded himself he was no better than the dirt below his boss's boot. 

His resolve was being tested as Papyrus drifted off to sleep only inches away from Sans. He so badly wanted to inch closer and he though perhaps with the proceedings of the day Papyrus might just let him.. but no, it was a stupid idea. There he was getting his hopes up right after he said he wouldn't. 

He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. Tomorrow was a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day past my deadline and with a cliffhanger. Why must I be such a procrastinating piece of trash?! But hey, its an extra long chapter this time. As well as one i'm rather proud of. 
> 
> I love hearing from you guys in the comments. Just curious, did anyone read the last chapter and think of Gaster as a suspect with the hints dropped in chapter 5?
> 
> Edited: Sorry for the last minute quick note, but I will be putting this story on pause for a bit. Right in the middle of moving. no more than an extra week or two. The story will continue!


End file.
